Duke86fan
"GOOGLE IT" 'Duke86fan '''is a former commentator and former member of the Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals. History Originally starting in 2010 at around 12 she made a video on Brumac4u's rant on the Wii, inspired by Akriloth2150. The video was panned by people even getting a commentary by sickkirby. She later took a hiatus for 4 years until deciding to do a video on Cha Aegis to a positive response. She has received positive attention for always bringing new points to the table and his mature analysis while still having an somewhat bizarre sense of humor (which she says is influenced by Akriloth2150 and the American version of Whose Line is it Anyway, since she is a big fan of both of them). though when it comes to outside of commentaries he is mostly known for her love of music, weird fetishes, and shit twitter. Dukes videos after the Cha Aegis video were positively recieved by most people and she later joined BoP.... though she hit a snag when his 5th commentary happened. giving a mixed to positive reception. In November of 2014, Duke released a commentary on Evan Yeagy called "Plan Z has Failed" the video was controversial due to starting a drama with Evan. The video was taken down a few months later due to the drama it caused and how the last words caused issues in their friendship. After that drama with Evan, Duke went on a 6 month hiatus mostly for lack of material, until Michael Schomer gave him a review of Guardians of the Galaxy. After showing it to her sister Emma, she did a tri-op on it with her and Henry to a positive response, though people said it wasn't his greatest video, and he personally calls the video kinda boring and slow (it also started a trend of self deprecating descriptions for his videos). Though Duke really got back into the game with his commentary on semi popular brony reviewer Canned Cream called "Canned Cream Can't Melt Steel Beams". This video received unanimous acclaim for its intelligent look on MLP and improved sense of humor, people called it the quint essentially commentary by Duke, with the only issue being audio stutters. She continued his good streak with his video on Connor Guy with 8363MTR, and his co-op on Realm warssII' channel on GSTSuperworld (Iron Kiddo). Although her fhisvideo on Blackish Butler received lower reception due to the editing, it was still acclaimed for its points. she has an issue of procrastination with commentaries and reviews. In July of 2016, Duke left B.O.P. She then stopped making commentaries. Avatars * Beaker (The Muppets) - Main Avatar * Kyubey (Madoka Magica) - For Multi-Degree Commentaries * Scootaloo (MLP: FiM) - Exclusively for Pony related videos * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) 2010 * Kirino Kosaka (Oreimo) 2014 Commentaries ''List of commentaries by Duke86fan People who commentated on her * SickKirby * The Lone Player * connor guy (simple response) * Allmighte Pikcel * Ephromjos Trivia * She is openly transgender and goes by the name Allison, or Allicat on twitter * She went on a 6 month hiatus due to lack of material. * She is frequently unproductive mostly due to her perfectionist tendency to try to find the perfect material. * She is an open clopper. * She is a big fan of Scott Pilgrim, Kanye West, and online porn. * She has been on FNGR's "Limbo Podcast" External links *YouTube *Twitter *Ask.fm *Google+ Category:Former Commentators Category:MLP Commentators Category:Music Community Category:Trans Category:Females